


Come here often?.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Possible Fluff, rhink, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett didn't plan on taking anyone home with him after the strip show, but plans change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while out with friends at a burlesque show last night.
> 
>  
> 
> I plan on making this at least two chapters long.

"You come here often?." Rhett said with a smile, sitting down next to a lean brunette man at the only table available in the dimly lit strip club.

"This is my first time actually." He answered back, lifting his glass in greeting. "You?." He asked, with a smile of his own.

"My first time as well." Rhett told him. He sat his glass of burbon on the table and rested his hands on his lap. "What brings you here tonight?." 

"Celebrating, it's my birthday." He replied with a shrug. He crossed and uncrossed his legs, feeling a bit nervous all of the sudden. 

"Oh? Is this seat taken then?." Rhett felt a bit sad that he would have to find a different seat, once the man's friends arrived for the celebration. 

"Yes, by you, silly." He said, grinning widely, his blue eyes lighting up with amusement at the way Rhett's face lit up at that news, before his brows furrowed in confusion. 

"Aren't your friends going to join you?." Rhett asked, surely this handsome fellow had lots of friends. 

"Ah, no. We've had a bit of a falling out recently, so I'm here to get drunk and see titties." He chuckled, taking a swig of the liquor he was holding.

"I'm sorry to hear that, umm..I just realized I don't know your name." Rhett said, shaking his head at how absent minded he was. 

"I'm Charles, but most people just call me Link." Link said, extending his empty hand for a shake. "And you are?." He asked curiously.

Rhett took Links hand, it was large and soft, but his shake was firm and sure. "Rhett, people call me..well..Rhett." He grinned, he had yet to let go of Links hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rhett." Link replied, he glanced down at their still enterlocked hands and giggled when Rhett followed his gaze and then quickly let go.

"Sorry bout' that." He apologized, grateful for the lack of light, surely his face was tomato red right now. "Oh look, it's starting." He said turning to face the stage directly in front of them. 

"Wow, this is going to be good." Link told him confidently, nodding towards the sexy red head who had just shashayed out on 6 inch metallic heels.

\------------------------------

Rhett and Link were deep in conversation about their favorite restaurants when the lights got brighter, signaling that the show was over, they both looked around, noticing that they were the only ones there aside from the cleaning crew, a bartender, the strippers and the owner. 

"Oh gosh, I think we might have gotten a bit carried away, in our conversation." Link chuckled, there were 8 glasses on his side of the table and 8 on Rhetts side. 

"We did." Rhett said, nodding in agreement. "And I do believe I'm a bit wasted." He slurred, standing on unsteady legs and wobbling before plopping heavily back onto his chair.

"If you are, then I am too." Link sighed, his head registering his drunkness much too late. "I can't drive like this, I'll have to call a cab." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and punched in the cab services number. 

Rhett listened to Link as he rattled off the address for the club and then his home address, he lived 45 minutes away, that was going to cost him quite a bit of cash. Rhett on the other hand lived 20 minutes away and knew it would only cost $20 to get home. 

"Well, he'll be here in 10 minutes." Link said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and pulled out his wallet to see how much cash he had left. "Shoot, I don't have enough to even get home. " He mumbled.

"Well, we can split the cab and you can stay with me until morning." Rhett offered. He had been flirting with Link the whole night, and if he had not been imagining it, Link had been reciprocating.

"Are you, are you sure? I don't want to impose.." Link replied slowly, unsure of rather he should go home with a stranger, no matter how charming and good looking he was.

"Mhm, I live 20 minutes away, it'll only cost us each $10 to get there, instead of costing you almost double to get to your house." Rhett explained with a warm smile.

"Well, if you're sure it wouldn't be any trouble." Link grinned, his stomach fluttered at the thought of spending all night at Rhetts house. 

\------------------------


	2. Arriving home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link arrive at Rhett's house. Fun ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : things get smutty, read without pants for best results.

The cab had arrived on time and both men walked out holding onto each other, stumbling and giggling before tumbling into the backseat. Their laughter and quiet moans filled the tiny space of the car, they kissed passionately, hands fisted in each other's hair, the cab driver glanced in the rear view mirror a few times then quickly looked away with a tiny shake of his head. When they arrived at Rhett's home they paid the driver and clamored out of the car, clinging to each other, kissing and fumbling their way to Rhett's front door.

________________________________

Clothes were strewn all over the house, shoes by the front door, jeans and underwear hanging from the handrail on the stairs, T shirts discarded on the bedroom floor. 

Links hands were in Rhett's hair, tugging as Rhett nibble and sucked his neck, causing Link to moan wildly. 

They crashed onto the bed, rolling around recklessly, pillows and the bedspread were carelessly knocked to the floor. 

"Lube...Rhett please.." Link panted as Rhett pulled his firm little cheeks apart, one long finger circling his hole. 

"T-top drawer on my dresser, but I don't want to get up." He moaned against Links shoulder.

"Fine, give me your hand." Link said, defeated. 

Rhett obliged and gasped when Link deftly inserted two of Rhetts large, rough fingers into his mouth and began sucking. "F-Fuck sake, Link." He breathed, Link let go of his fingers and nodded. 

"Go on then, Rhett. Finger me." Link purred, licking his lips seductively and batting his lashes.

Without any hesitation Rhett dropped his hands back to Links plump bottom and spread his cheeks wide, he rubbed both wet fingers against Links asshole and pushed, he met resistance from the outer rim but didn't stop pushing until his fingers slid home. 

"OH! Oh fuck, you're ..Oh god that's so good baby." He praised as the pads of Rhett's nimble fingers caressed his insides

"Mmm, Link you're so tight. My cock is going to feel so huge." He groaned as he worked his fingers in and out, they brushed Link's prostate and Rhett grinned as Link clenched around his fingers tight like a vice.

"Ahhhh I'm going-going to cum, Rhett!." Link shouted and sure enough, his cum erupted from his cock like a mini volcano. His body convulsed beneath Rhett, his eyes rolled back. 

Rhett extracted his fingers from Links hole, wiping them on the covers, they'd be washed later anyways. "Wow, I didn't think that would happen." He commented with a light chuckle of joy. He laid next to him and wrapped him in his arms, he could get off later, but for now he wanted to cuddle his sexy friend.


	3. The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short. Hope you enjoy them anyway.

Rhett awoke to the familiar smell of fresh brewed coffee and bacon, he rolled onto his back with a smile. Link had made breakfast, how sweet was that?. 

 

Link awaited Rhetts arrival, he sat at the small wooden kitchen table with a bowl of cereal, some bacon a cup of coffee and the morning paper. He gave a warm greeting to Rhett as he walked through the doorway. "Morning!  
"

Rhett smiled, Link looked lovely sitting at his kitchen table, his hair mussed from the previous nights escapades. "Morning handsome, thanks for making breakfast." He said cheerfully, he sat down across from Link and picked up his spoon, Link had fixed them each a bowl of frosted mini wheats. "I say we eat breakfast, go get our cars and then come back here to hang out for the day."

 

"Really?." Link asked, kind of shocked that Rhett wanted to spend his Sunday with him. "I'd love to, I've got nothing else going on." Link replied around a spoonful of cereal. His foot bumped against Rhetts and he chuckled lightly. "Only our first morning together and we're already playing footsie under the table."

"Is that really a big step for us? I mean my fingers were pretty far up your ass last night." Rhett teased, bumping Links foot with his own. "We're so naughty, playing footsie on the second date!." He gave Link a big, goofy grin before continuing to eat his breakfast. 

Link turned red and ducked his head, paying close attention to his next bite of cereal. No man had ever touched Link that way before, but he had no idea how to tell Rhett that he was technically his first. 

After that they ate in comfortable silence, nudging each other's feet from time to time. Until Rhett stood to wash the dishes and put away leftovers. "What would you like to do today? ." He asked as he idly swept crumbs off the table. 

"You." Link replied without thinking. "I uh..shit. I mean whatever you want to do." He aimed to sound nonchalant but missed by a landslide. His face had turned a bright shade of red and he buried it in his hands.

"Mm, me huh? That can be arranged." Rhett tossed back, his voice light and airy, sending chills down Link's spine. 

They eyed each other across the table for a while, sizing each other up. Link was first to break the trance they had fallen into.

"Should we go get the cars now? So that we can spend the rest of the day..being lazy?." He grinned, his mind went to an image of him and Rhett in bed once again, but this time his lips were suctioned around Rhett's presumably large cock. Link snapped our of his thoughts when he heard Rhett calling his name.

"You okay? Your face flushed and you weren't speaking." Rhett asked, brows furrowed. When Link nodded and assured him he was fine, Rhett just shrugged and stood up. "Okay, I'm going to go change clothes." And with that he bounded up the stairs and to his closet.  
_________________


End file.
